


Sleepover

by Kalloway



Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [19]
Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A sleepover at Lumiere's place...
Relationships: Éclair/Lumière (Kiddy Grade)
Series: Kiddy Grade No-True-Pair Cycle [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521896
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> For No True Pair 2012~ "sleepless" (technically shrodinger's gen, but...)

"Can't sleep?"

"This is such a big place..." Eclair looked up the staircase at Lumiere, who was flanked by a couple of her butler robots.

"It is," Lumiere said, smiling. "And it's much better when filled with people. Or, at least, with you."

"But..." Eclair paused, playing back through centuries of memories. She'd had her own place for a reason. Not to hurt Lumiere, not at all. They always ended up back together, after all, and their housekeeping styles were exceptionally opposite and it had never worked well when they'd actually lived together as a constant.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to ask you to move in," Lumiere continued, giggling ever-so-slightly as she descended. "We both know how that would go."

"Yeah," Eclair admitted, looking around again. "This just really isn't my kind of place."

"And your place... isn't very elegant," Lumiere said playfully, pausing at Eclair's side before reaching for Eclair's hand. "Do you want to keep wandering?"

"No," Eclair replied quickly, taking Lumiere's hand and squeezing it. "I'll come back to bed. I just didn't want to wake you up, but I did anyway."

"It's okay," Lumiere noted, squeezing back. "We have tomorrow off and no special plans, so it won't matter if we sleep in a little."

Eclair wasn't sure that Lumiere was capable of sleeping in, but it didn't matter - the offer was the important part.

"That would be wonderful," Eclair said with a wide smile. "C'mon, lets go back, then. We can talk til we fall asleep..."

"About what?" Lumiere questioned.

"Mm..." Eclair really didn't know, but... "I'm sure we'll think of something. Places we've lived before, maybe. It's good to be able to remember them. Some of them."

"Some of them," Lumiere echoed, giving Eclair a little tug towards the stairway. "Though this is definitely one of the best so far."

"Yes," Eclair replied, looking around again as she got moving. "It is."


End file.
